


kiss me on the mouth and set me free

by mushroombiome



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Episode 7, Episode Related, Fluff, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 22:36:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11701275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mushroombiome/pseuds/mushroombiome
Summary: Yuuri closes his eyes. He tries to commit to memory the feeling of Victor’s lips against his. He wishes he could remember every detail, but with the adrenaline from attempting the quad flip, Victor’s reaction, winning first place in the short program competition, and winning silver in the entire competition, the memory of the kiss is faded in his memory, a translucent image like when he tries to see an image from far away without his glasses.ORVictor and Yuuri in the hotel room after the Cup of China. Yuuri wants to remember the kiss.





	kiss me on the mouth and set me free

**Author's Note:**

> i apologize for any mistakes

Yuuri is dazed.

He walks through the hotel lobby, ignoring the loud paparazzi and the wandering glances from the hotel guests. Right now, it’s hard for him to think or even process anything right now, which makes sense, considering that he did win second place _(second place!!!)_ in the Cup of China (okay, sure he didn’t win the gold medal yet, but considering his track record in figure skating for the past year, a silver medal in a Grand Prix competition is good enough in Yuuri’s books so far) and the fact that his coach and six-time gold medalist Victor Nikiforov kissed him in front of national television.

Yuuri blinks, feeling the protective arm wrapped around his waist. He looks up at Victor, who seems hellbent on getting them back to their hotel room. Victor glances back at Yuuri and flashes him a smile.

“Are you okay?” Victor asks as they step into the elevator.

Yuuri nods.

A silence lingers after the elevator shuts out all the commotion from the hotel lobby. He hears echoes of camera shutters going off and random questions thrown their way. _Yuuri Katsuki, how does it feel to be in first place after hitting rock bottom last season? Yuuri Katsuki, can you comment on the situation with Viktor Nikiforov? Katsuki, are you and Nikiforov in a romantic relationship?_

He doesn’t think about how all those questions are potentially invading some sort of his and Victor’s privacy. He honestly can only think about the impact of Victor running to him at full speed, causing both to fall into the ice.

Yuuri closes his eyes. He tries to commit to memory the feeling of Victor’s lips against his. He wishes he could remember every detail, but with the adrenaline from attempting the quad flip, Victor’s reaction, winning first place in the short program competition, and winning silver in the entire competition, the memory of the kiss is faded in his memory, a translucent image like when he tries to see an image from far away without his glasses.

He does remember warmth and softness, contrasted with the cold on his back. He remembers when, once Yuuri found out that Victor was kissing him, that he wanted to kiss back. But Victor was already pulling away, unfortunately.

He remembers slight strawberry from the chapstick that Victor put on him just a couple of weeks ago.

“Yuuri?”

Yuuri shakes his head, bringing himself back to reality. The elevator’s open and Victor’s outside with his hand held out to beckon him into the hallway.

He takes his hand and weaves their fingers together like it’s something they’ve done

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Victor asks. “You look like you’re in another planet.”

“I am. It’s just… a lot of things happened and I’m still trying to process it all.”

“Understandable.”

Yuuri feels the heat from Victor’s glove seep into his skin and he has a million questions he wants to ask him. He studies Victor as he inserts the hotel card into the slot: the soft hair that bounces around every time he moves, the pale skin of his face with tiredness etched onto it, his firm hands that grip the knob that opens the door into their hotel room.

Yuuri walks inside and takes a deep breath.

“Vitya,” he says, turning around to face Victor.

“Huh?” Victor replies, thrown off by the use of his nickname.

Yuuri blinks. Suddenly, every question he wanted to ask him has been thrown out the window. All he could see is Victor. All he could think of is Victor.

“Yuuri? Is everything alright? Do I need to-?”

Without any second thought, Yuuri grabs the lapels of Victor’s coat, pulls him in, and smashes their lips together in a deep and passionate kiss. Victor, of course, is frozen in shock, but when he feels Yuuri’s lips pry against his mouth, he kisses back with just as much fervor, his mouth blossoming open against Yuuri’s, their tongues meeting together in unity. Victor’s hands find their way into Yuuri’s hair, down his spine and suspiciously close to his ass.

Yuuri, trying to meet Victor’s needs, pushes him against the door, trying to press all his body into him. He hears Victor’s moan and decided right then and there that that was the most beautiful thing Yuuri’s ever heard. And that he wants to hear it again. He grinds against Victor as he leaves a trail of kisses down his jaw to his neck where he starts sucking on the sensitive spot under his ear.

“Yuuri,” Victor whispers, sounding completely spent. Yuuri bites down on what probably is already a hickey and relieves the mark by running his tongue over the skin, eliciting another loud moan from Victor.

Victor, on the other hand, grabs Yuuri by the shoulders and guides him to the bed. He towers over Yuuri before diving in and kissing him deeply. Yuuri wraps his arms around Victor’s neck, pulling him down with their bodies flush against each other. Because he _still_ can’t get enough of Victor, he flips both of them around so that he’s on top before continuing to make out like there’s no tomorrow.

After many ( _many_ ) hickies, Victor finally pushes Yuuri away, placing a hand on his chest.

“Yuuri,” he breathes out, trying to have some semblance of rational thought. But with Yuuri biting his thoroughly kissed lips while straddling his hips with that Eros look, Victor’s finding it a little hard to think. “Wait… wait… I’m getting hard.”

“Oh,” Yuuri says, climbing off Victor and laying next to him. They lay on their backs, staring at the ceiling and thinking everything that happened in the past twenty minutes (have they been making out for that long?). “Sorry.”

“It’s fine. It’s just… I don’t know how far you wanna go.”

Victor turns on his side and Yuuri follows suit so that they’re facing each other.

“Sorry,” Yuuri says, scratching his head.

“Don’t say sorry, you know I was enjoying that. I just want to know what led up to it.”

Yuuri breathes in, staring off into the side as he thinks about what he wants to say.

“I just wanted to know,” Yuuri says, taking Victor’s hand like they’ve been doing it for years. “If that kiss back at the rink meant something. If it was just a spur of a moment or if you meant something more by it. I wanted to ask you a million questions, but I was thinking about how nice the kiss was and how I wanted to kiss you even more.”

Victor smiles, cupping Yuuri’s face. Yuuri, in return, leans into the touch.

“That quad flip was one of the hottest and most beautiful things I’ve ever seen,” Victor replies. “But, I’ve been garnering feelings for you for a long time and I was going to tell you eventually. And I think the quad flip sorta just… sealed the deal for me. I love this man so much and I want him and the entire world to know.”

Yuuri blushes, scooting in and wrapping his hands around Victor’s waist. Victor, on the other hand, buries his face into Yuuri’s hair, breathing him in. He loves how much more touchy Yuuri has become, because he’s sure he probably can’t take his hands off of him anymore.

“I don’t know if what I’m feeling is love,” Yuuri says, lifting his head and leaning his forehead against Victor’s. His voice is soft and quiet even though they’re the only two people in the room. “But I like you a lot and these feelings are definitely not platonic.”

“Same here.”

Yuuri smiles, some sort of sudden joy filling his heart. He leans in and kisses Victor again, this time, more softer, slower, and more lovingly.

“C’mon,” Victor says, standing up and grabbing Yuuri’s hands. “We need to change.”

Yuuri groans. “Can’t we just make out and sleep in these clothes? I’m so lazy.”

“We’ll be much more comfortable! And,” Victor waggles his eyebrows. “We can shower together to save time.”

“Victor!” Yuuri exclaims. “You are sly!”

“I’m efficient!”

The laughter and kissing continues even as they enter the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu @ phichitchulanonts on tumblr!


End file.
